


满溢而出

by nettiking1921



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921
Summary: 原发布于2017年9月9日是《Hazy》的官方后续，年操，即将踏入20岁大叔年纪的刻酱和已经26的老年人（呸）伊吹有大量大量的私设，没有车，散了吧（×





	满溢而出

**Author's Note:**

> 原发布于2017年9月9日  
> 是《Hazy》的官方后续，年操，即将踏入20岁大叔年纪的刻酱和已经26的老年人（呸）伊吹  
> 有大量大量的私设，没有车，散了吧（×

“刻最近状态不好的样子。”

只是因为顺路才搭上了龙族支部的便车，安城守却突然没头没尾的来了这么一句，伊吹不禁皱了皱眉。  
“为什么突然提起刻？”  
“只是觉得你会想知道吧。两周前在巴黎举办的巡回赛，他似乎在第二轮就落败了，还有上个月的商业邀请赛成绩也不甚理想。”  
这可是来自我那驻扎支部的亲妹妹的一手情报哦，安城冲他比了个Wink。刻在高中毕业之后便以职业选手的身份远赴欧洲，这两年他鲜少归国，除了逢年过节发来的几条寒喧和寥寥无几的通话次数，与伊吹的直接联系仿佛断绝了一般。与此相对的，在伊吹这一方，出席商业活动时要是碰上绮场家的小少爷，或是在协会主办的志愿活动里遇上明日川太阳……总能从不同人的口中听到刻的近况报告。伊吹打开SNS熟稔地翻出刻的账号主页，果然最新的一条依旧是一个月之前海鸣帮刻在海边拍的照片，他自由地展露着毫无阴霾的笑容，夕阳把他翠绿的眼睛染成了琥珀色。指腹轻轻划过相片中的脸，这一点小动作自然也被安城看在眼里。  
“他马上就要成年了哦。”  
“啊。”  
“在我面前表现的开心一点也没关系啊，不打算借此机会一举摆脱单恋吗？”  
“能不能摆脱还不一定。再说以他的近况而言，要是见到他我也许还会对他严厉说教的。”  
“你要这么说，我倒觉得比起恋人你可能更像是刻的监护人了。”  
安城我觉得你这句话对他的父亲和姑姑很失礼而且当年被甩的可是我……话未出口，车子已经在本部大楼前停了下来。伊吹记得他们并没有请过门童，车门却被人擅自拉开了。一颗顶着瑞士卷般前发的脑袋探进了车内。  
“等了一天你总算回来了！我可不想一个人出发度假，车票都替你买好了。”  
什么？什么度假？方才说要说教的事已经忘到了九霄云外。伊吹错愕地盯着刻的脸，一旁的安城却显得十分有余裕。  
“因为要绕过他的本部长权限有些麻烦，请假的手续多花了些时间。不过现在已经没事了，尽管带走他吧。”  
“嘿嘿，真是麻烦守哥你们啦。”  
“等一下……你们到底在谋划什么？”  
“那当然是给我们神勇无比全年无休的本部长大人放假啊——伊吹，我们去旅行吧！”

细数伊吹过往二十六年的人生，这还是第一次被人架着去旅行的。车子再次发动，直接把他们送到了伊吹住的公寓楼下，刻一路嚷着“快点吧没时间了”急匆匆地把他推上楼，把他的公文包甩在一边，又在他衣柜里胡乱掏了一阵直接塞进了行李箱，又一路嚷着“不行了快赶不上了”迅速整装再出发，上车下车检票进站一气呵成。待在车厢里坐定，伊吹总算回过神来了。  
“安城呢？”  
“守哥？没来。”  
“为什么？”  
“都让你休假了协会的事务总得有人打理吧，而且也不能给各位支部长增添更多的麻烦了所以只替你申请了两天的假，我们得充分利用起来才行……”  
刻滔滔不绝地说起了接下来的安排，然而伊吹原本要问的并不是这件事。

为什么，是我呢？

或许是心情很好的缘故，即使是在昏暗的车厢里刻的眼眸依旧闪闪发亮。车厢狭小不好展开牌局，再加上旅途漫长，不一会刻就忍不住打起了瞌睡，伊吹就说你睡一会吧。  
“睡过站了怎么办？”  
“我会叫醒你的。”  
“伊吹……”  
“怎么了？”  
刻不再回答，靠着伊吹的肩膀像是睡着了。上一次这么近距离的接触还是他握着自己的手说着令人心痛的话。伊吹望着自己的掌心，虽然告白了，可显然刻并没有将那一句话放进心里。天亮之后，两人的关系恢复如初，唯一的不同就是刻偶尔会来帮自己做做饭打扫家务，直至他奔赴欧洲。

所以为什么是我呢？  
是因为我对你而言，是个足够温柔的人么。

事到如今再去追究什么前因后果大概也没什么意义了。他们下车时夜色已深，刻一副还睡不够的样子揉着眼角，从兜里摸出来一张看起来像画着地图的纸条，迈开脚步示意伊吹跟上。看样子今晚的落脚点离车站并不算远，转了几道弯，两个人爬上了一条小山坡，每一步都使得视野更加开阔一些，嘈杂的人声渐渐隐去，伊吹从晚风里嗅到了一丝海水的咸腥味。  
“如果是白天的话，从这里就可以看得到海。”  
刻停下脚步，抬手指向某个空旷处，稍做停顿之后又指向了坡顶。在夜色映衬下可以看到几颗明亮的灯光。  
“然后让我借住的宅子，在这上面。”  
“借住？”  
“是啊！房主是新认识不久的老爷爷，自十天前我就住在这里了。”  
也就只有你有这种一瞬间笼络人心的能力了吧，伊吹这么想着，跟着刻走进院子。几个的少年正玩着烟火，一位老人坐在木质走廊上看着孩子们，看来他就是刻口中的房主了。少年们见刻回来便呼啦一下围上来，像强买强卖一样塞给他几支花火，伊吹则向房子的主人打起招呼。  
“我是伊吹浩二，是他的同伴。这些天他受您照顾了。”  
“没事没事，看他能打起精神我也挺开心的。”老人望向伊吹打量一番，“我好像认得你，你应该是那个普及协会的……”  
伊吹颔首，老人拍拍身旁的空位，让伊吹坐过来。  
“我啊，有个孙子在西班牙求学。他也喜欢先导者，打电话回来的时候提到他的隔壁住着个先导者的职业选手，很厉害，而且是个很有意思的青年。”  
那个青年就是刻，老人家看着院子里闹成一团的少年与青年，娓娓道来。  
“我孙子给我看过他的对战录像，他的光芒确实令人目眩。只是我数周前去探望孙子的时候，见到的他却不是这样的。”  
他们租住的西班牙公寓也是可以看得到海的。刻总是一个人看海，即使邀请他来隔壁共进晚餐也是一样，问他到底在看什么，他只会说，西班牙的海果然和日本的不一样啊。  
“所以我就问他愿不愿意来我家小住几天，他也正好赛程结束就和我一起回来，直接住到了这里。前些天他——”  
“伊吹！在和老爷子说什么呢？”  
老人的故事被打断了。刻走上前来，少年们也纷纷过来同老人告别，都是附近住户的孩子。伊吹与刻把老人送回了房间，顺带将狼藉的庭院收拾了一遍，等到一切都打点完毕，伊吹才想起来一件最关键的事。  
“刻，我睡哪？”  
“……啊。”  
“……你不会是刚刚才想起这件事的吧。”  
“我还没有健忘到那个地步，到底我还是比大叔你年轻一点的。”  
“不是大叔，二十岁的小鬼。”  
“不对吧，我还有好几天才成年呢！”  
刻领着他上到二楼的某个单间。房子虽小五脏俱全，是看起来有些年份的和室建筑，榻榻米虽旧但保养的不错。因为能够居住客室只有一间，房主已经亲切地按照刻的要求，替伊吹准备好了一套被褥。等伊吹洗漱完毕回到房间，刻已陷入熟睡……也是，毕竟还在路上时就呵欠连天的。伊吹也躺进了陌生的被团里，想起房主方才说到一半的话。房主所说的前几天，大概就是刻联系安城他们给自己请假的时候吧，是发生了什么促使刻一定要把自己带来的事吗？  
他未来得及细想，意识就被睡意深深吞没。

普及协会有一个匿名的网络留言板，曾有人提过一个“与单恋的对象同居一室共度一夜是怎样的体验？”这样与先导者毫不相关的问题。这种体验对伊吹来说确实不是第一次。数年前的那个夜晚，他在客厅里一夜未眠的守在刻身边，他听到了吗？他会做出回应吗？然而那句告白就像是一缕青烟，在刻的心头消失了。能像这样在他身边安眠还是第一次，心境却也平静地不可思议。待到伊吹睁眼时天光微亮，刻已经不见了。房东正在楼下吃着早餐，看到伊吹便招呼他来吃，是白饭搭配纳豆和味增汤。  
“刻出去了吗？”  
“跟着附近的小孩子们去海边看日出了，大概还要一阵子才回来。他几乎每天都要去海边呢。”  
伊吹端起汤碗吮 一口，是相当熟悉的味道。  
“这些都是那孩子做的哦，他相当了不起。”  
“……是啊，小时候总摆着一张生人勿近的脸，其实是一个喜欢为别人操心的臭小鬼。”  
“哈哈，真看不出。”  
“虽然大家都说是先导者改变了他，但我不这么认为——这个变化是他自己想要的，也是他自己选择的。”  
“那伊吹君呢？” 老人放下了碗筷，“你的内心，就不曾有一点变化吗？”  
伊吹也停下了手。  
“……我所做的，只有选择而已。”  
选择从命先生那里接下重担，继而选择将卡组交给刻并守护他成长……所有的决定似乎都那么理所当然，顺理成章。只不过在不知不觉间，他的选择重心变成了优先考虑刻的需求或者刻的感受，所以面对刻“能和我交往吗”的请求时，也没有多想的就答应了。这份来源于爱的仅仅施予刻的温柔，这或许就是让彼此都深受伤害的元凶。见伊吹不再开口，老人说，我给你讲个故事吧。  
是刻的故事。

刻在西班牙的住的公寓是海鸣介绍给他的，有一面面朝大海的落地窗，不用猜都知道房租一定不便宜，好在有奖金和赞助商的支援不至于住不起。没有比赛日子他会选择留在西班牙，如果碰巧海鸣也在那就一起去哪里转转，要是只有他一人，他就会去海边走走。会认识邻居也是散步时偶然遇上的，巧的是对方正好是先导者的爱好者而且是个日裔混血，能说一口流利的日语，这给一直不习惯异国语言环境的刻带来了不小的慰藉。上一次商业邀请赛出师不利，他休假在家调整状态顺便反省，望着在阳光下泛着银白光芒的海面，就想起了伊吹同样泛着银白光芒的头发。  
就是从那时起，心里的某个地方开始破裂，有什么东西从中喷涌了出来。  
他同样也记得那个夜晚。睡意朦胧中仿佛听到了什么，又好似什么都没有听到。再次醒来时已是隔日，伊吹已经醒了，坐在一边读着书，至少在表面上看去毫无动摇。果然是错觉吧？之前会答应交往果然也只是玩笑而已的吧？他们将关系似断非断地一直维持到了刻高中毕业……他最终选择了逃避，独自一人来到了欧洲。只有自己知道，自己还是喜欢着他的。无数次试图压抑这种心情，反而使它更加蓬勃。

如果我的心只是一只小小的玻璃杯，要如何装进整片大海？

邻居的爷爷是日本人，来看望孙子的时候遇上了散步回来了的刻，一听刻说他一个人住就无论如何都要请刻去他们家一起吃饭。邻居家的房间也是正对海面的，见他看着海面发呆老人跟他搭起话来。  
“西班牙的海感觉怎样？”  
“怎么说呢……和日本的不一样吧？”  
“内子也曾经这么说，不过她觉得西班牙的海岸要更加漂亮。”  
“您太太没有一起来吗？”  
“来不了了。她四年前过世了。”  
“啊……抱歉。”  
“没什么的。内子说很喜欢这里的海，我却一次都没有同她一起来过。这是我第一次来到离家这么远的地方，看着银白色浪光内子的白发——你也是因为这海面想起了什么吧？”  
后来同邻居的爷爷一起回国的事情，刻没有通知任何人，连家也没有回直接住进一个刚认识不久的老人家中，在别人看来应该是很不可思议的事情。刻每天跟着附近的儿童团去海边看日出，会在太阳从地平线喷出那一刻跟着孩子们欢呼尖叫。心脏上的缝隙似乎在一点点被填补抹平，只是碎银漂浮的海面依旧会让他想起，那一夜曾经与之交握的手掌。  
他做了一个决定。  
刻将来龙去脉告诉了老人，从相识一路讲到那个夜晚发生的事。这大概是他第一次将自己的恋心想他人袒露，总觉得不能很好组织起语言来，磕磕巴巴断断续续。老人一直听地很认真，等刻讲完了问道：“就是这件事让你十分困扰吗？”  
“与其说是这件事，不如说一直对这件事在意的自己才是我困扰的原因……所以，我想结束他。”  
他联络了守哥，只说了有很重要的事希望可以替伊吹请假但是暂时不要给伊吹知道，守哥当即答应说帮他安排。等接到守哥的回复时已是隔天下午了。伊吹假期从明晚开始，他又一次去找了房主。  
“老爷子，我要回一趟东京，去带他过来。”  
“真的，都想好了吗？”  
“……是的。”

这次一定要好好地、完整地把心情传递出去，如果被拒绝了那就彻底放弃吧——只要将玻璃杯敲碎，就再不用去考虑如何盛装海水了。

伊吹和刻在坡道上相遇了。一同去海边的孩子们就这么留在海边嬉戏玩耍，刻担心伊吹还在睡就提前折了回来，没想到在途中相遇。伊吹似乎一直站在这，望着方才远方的海滩。  
“你在看什么呢？”刻凑了上去。  
“在看海。”  
“站得这么远，能看到什么？”  
“你，直到刚才你都还在那里。”仿佛是为了强调，伊吹又说了一遍，“ 我在看你，当初是你希望与我交往又强硬地提出分手，去欧洲的这两年间几乎断了联系，现在你再次出现在我面前，不说缘由地强行把我带到这里来……我想知道，你究竟是怎样看待我的？”  
刻吃了一惊，在他所有的方案里没有一条足以应对眼下的状况。他试图开口又不知道该说什么，张张合合了许久才终于从口出吐出一份潦草的回复——“是海。”  
是海，是我无法容纳的广袤无垠，如果要去盛装海水只会使自己这只名为恋心的玻璃杯被满溢的海水淹没，若是逃避更会使它碎裂。因此自己才想借着这次旅行了结自己的恋心，然而当伊吹真的站在自己眼前了，这份恐怕无法得到回应的心情反而愈加壮大。自己真的能够结束这份恋心吗？可是如果错过了这次的机会……  
“我——”  
“其实被海淹没的，是我啊。从很久之前开始……”伊吹喃喃道。  
很久之前，我的这枚玻璃杯，就已经被源源不断的海水所填满了。曾经以为只要让恋心淡去便可以放下他，这不过是自欺欺人。所以当知道对方也曾试图抓住自己想内心，甚至也想放弃……也就再也无法抑制自己了。 伊吹伸手将刻拥进怀中， 恍惚间觉得像是回到了那个夜晚 ，曾经被紧握的掌心再次升温。  
从杯子里溢出的海，化成潮水。

“——我曾经说过的告白，你要是没有听清，我就再说一次吧。”


End file.
